River of the Dead
by AngelWarriors
Summary: When he is force to travel through the land of the dead. He sees a familiar face. The face of his wife. It was only then he realizes that she is dead. SxN


**River of the Dead  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
****Author Note: Semi inspired by a scene in the Odyssey. Happy Halloween.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: When he is force to go to the land of the dead. He sees a familiar face. The face of his lover. It was only then he realizes that she is dead. SxN**

_Travel down the river of Etro. Only there will you find the answer that you seek. Prince of Night, but take caution young prince for you must travel alone in the next chapter of your journey . _

He frowns lightly at the seer's worlds.

Although he has come too far to back down now, but he does know he must make this part of the journey alone. The River of Etro is no place for his dear best friends.

He knows quite well that only those who can see the light of Etro are able to make safe passage down the River of Etro. Something about them having the scent of death to them.

Strangely the river of Etro was excatly the way that he thought it would be. Lands barren with the dead standing on the shores, and he has to admit they look somewhat like ghost.

He has heard rumors that these dead envy the living. Which is partially the reason why they will kill anyone who can't see the light of Etro.

He slightly notice the water oceans waters turning into a crimson blood one as he passes by two columns on each side of the river. The stench of rotting flesh heavy in the air, and he has to admit it was a like a scene in one of his nightmares.

A nightmare he has been having every single night since he has first seen the light of Etro and he knows that his dearly beloved wife has been having the same nightmare as well ever since she started to see the light of Etro since she was a small child. Eight or nine.

During the Cold War or something.

Although he still isn't sure what he is necessary looking for in this place, but he can't deny the fact that he just wants to get his answers and leave this god forsaken place.

His garnet eyes widen as he recognizes a familiar figure.

Golden hair cascading down her shoulders, same violet blue eyes that he had fallen in love/ So long ago that it also seems like a distant dream.

She is dead?

His beloved star. His beloved wife.

The woman who gave such meaning to his life. Even now he hopes that all of this is just a nightmare and that he would wake up in his bed to find her sleeping next to him.

But he also knows that this is no dream.

He silently wonders if she is the one who has his answers. He slightly notices her walking towards him dress in flowing white. Her pink gloss lips curl into a soft sad smile, and he can somewhat foresee and apology cross her lips. Which is just odd now that he thinks about it considering he doubts Stella has anything to be sorry for.

"Stella," he utters so softly. "How?"

"Your uncle," she responds raising a hand to gently touch his face. He couldn't feel anything maybe a slight coldness, but nothing real. "He found out that I was pregnant and wanted to destroy your only heir. He has taken over the kingdom Noct. He claims that you're dead and that now he is the new ruler."

His eyes widen as he absorbs the piece of knowledge. He has always know that his uncle was somewhat power hungry, but he never thought that he would do anything so drastic.

Although a lot of pieces is starting to make sense, how his uncle pretty much encourage him to look for the crystal. It was just a wild goose chase to get him out of the country.

"He made a pact with a god," she continues on before he comment on any of the things she said before. "God of Darkness or something like that."

He frowns at that comment. Pacts with gods are dangerous. Despite the fact they can grant a person a great amount of power.

"Stella," he says softly after a moment.

She smiles up at him with a sad smile, "Gain the aid of the Goddess of Light. She will aid you in your battle."

She leans over to kiss him softly on the lips. It was soft and like her touch he couldn't feel anything, "Just remember that I've always love you."

"And I you," he replies after a moment.

"Now go time is short," she demands lightly. He knows that can feel a new sense of determination burn within him. He will claim his throne back, and get revenge for his lost wife and child.

**-the end**


End file.
